Harvest Heart
by Rose Starre
Summary: Organization XIII is forced to live under Harvest-Moon-like conditions. I will assure you, here and now, that Marluxia will love this!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Harvest moon, or any books mentioned in the story. (Also, I didn't put this under crossover because it takes place with only Kingdom Hearts characters and in a Kingdom Hearts setting. (kind of))

Chapter 1: 12 angry farmers (and 1 happy one)

It all started with one of Vexen's failed experiments. Axel had been repeatedly poking the mad scientist. When Vexen had finally snapped and whirled on Axel, he had knocked over a chemical, thus pouring it into the wrong beaker. The concoction then exploded outrageously, causing the whole Castle That Never Was to fall on top of its inhabitants.

Luckily, no one was too seriously hurt. At least, there were no injuries that a few mega-potions couldn't heal. Lexaeus helped trapped members (*cough* Demyx and Roxas *cough, cough*).

Xaldin heard frantic meowing and pushed white bricks off of what was once his desk. His beloved black Persian cat, Fluffy, was crouched underneath the remains of the small table, meowing angrily. (I'm sure Xaldin doesn't really have a cat. Just go with it.)

The normally moody nobody instantly became happy and hugged the cat, who clawed his face in return. "I love you too, Fluffy!" Xaldin cried joyously, squeezing the cat even tighter. Fluffy seemed to grumble angrily about his startlingly excessively-friendly owner. (My, what a mouth-full)

Axel had found his Chakrams (his weapons) and was dusting them off lovingly with a paint brush he had salvaged. "I'll never leave you in the castle alone again," he said sweetly to the inanimate weapons. Then, he tossed them at Luxord's head to test them out. Sadly, Luxord chose that very moment to bend over to examine something in the rubble.

Demyx moped around, silently mourning the loss of his sitar. Larxene had been no help, only yelling at the Melodious Nocturne for being such a crybaby. Suddenly, Demyx spotted something blue in the grey and white debris, the handle of his sitar! He tugged it out and strummed a few chords. It still worked, much to the dismay of several other members.

Roxas sifted through the debris that was once the Kitchen That Isn't Real. So far, he had only found two containers of chips, the cherished cookie jar, and the last box of popcorn kernels. He sighed and continued his search.

Xigbar found his arrowguns and happily danced around, firing potshots everywhere. He accidentally hit Zexion, who was searching in the general area of the Library That Never Existed. The unfortunate nobody fell onto a pile of hardcover books containing copies of The Hunger Games, The Wind in the Willows, and The Phantom of the Opera. (Trust me; landing on hardcover books is not the greatest idea.)

Poor Zexion grumbled angrily as he picked himself up. He swore Xigbar would have the worst nightmares of his life soon after. Being a master illusionist, he could easily put Xigbar through a day during the Jurassic Period or a day in the far future as a fugitive. Or, better yet, he could make a million Demyxes appear and follow him around all month. Zexion smirked, oh, the possibilities.

Xemnas called the others. They immediately assembled, muttering uneasily among themselves. "We need a temporary place to stay and make our living until the lesser nobodies rebuild the castle. Does anyone have an idea?" he asked. Obviously, the superior had no ideas himself and was therefore forced to ask the other members.

Luxord offered to make a house of cards for them to live in. Larxene figured it was a great idea to kill them all now so they wouldn't have to worry about it. Saïx thought that maybe they would all survive in the wild. But it was Marluxia's idea that held. He presumed they would make it as farmers for the week.

"We will pitch our tents over there, near where the soil is richest," Marluxia explained. "I suggest we plant corn, it being summer and all. When the crop comes in, we'll sell, perhaps, eighty percent of it and eat the rest ourselves."

Demyx raised his hand. "No, Demyx, we won't eat only corn. (Demyx lowers hand.) We should have a hunting party consisting of Saïx, Lexaeus, and Xaldin. The rest of us will stay here and help out around the farm. We'll water the plants, take care of any animals we might find, make the meals, and clean up the camp. Sound good?" the pink-haired nobody finished.

Everyone slowly mumbled their agreements, aside from Lexaeus, who only nodded. The thirteen little tents were soon put up in a half-circle, facing the soon-to-be cropland. A few small latrines were set up behind the tents. All the nobodies, having finished with the essentials, gathered in the center of the camp.

"Alright, everybody," Marluxia said enthusiastically, "The hunting team can go hunt. The rest of us will begin plowing the field."

"Why can't _I_ be part of the hunting team?" Demyx whined as he picked up a hoe (a farming tool). No one was really listening to him; they had already begun to turn the soil over with their tools.

Xigbar did most of the work; since he was physically the Organization's third strongest (after Lexaeus and Xaldin, respectively, both of whom were on hunting duty). He didn't mind much. Other people, such as Vexen, Demyx, and Xemnas, had quite a few problems.

"This is too _hard_," Demyx wailed as he slammed the flat side of the hoe onto the ground repeatedly.

"Deal with it," Xemnas growled. He wasn't having as hard a time as Demyx, but was having trouble pulling the edge of the hoe through the turf.

Marluxia came over and told Demyx he was holding his tool the wrong way. He attempted to teach him how to use it. After about four demonstrations, Demyx finally got it.

Twenty minutes later, the hunting team returned to find the others nearly halfway done with their work. They had an impressive haul consisting of three rabbits, two mallards, and a buck. Saïx had killed the rabbits (they were covered in bites and scratches), Lexaeus had killed the mallards (they had been strangled), and Xaldin had killed the buck (it had one of his lances piercing its heart).

The rest of the Organization dropped their work to rush to the team. Several helped to skin the meal, but the squeamish ones, like Marluxia and Demyx, resumed their plowing.

Xaldin was put in charge of cooking the meals, as his cooking tasted better than anyone else's. He used a mini solar-powered oven both invented and salvaged by none other than Vexen. How it would work on overcast days, no one knew. Another thing, it was always night at the World that Never Was; so anything solar-powered was practically useless.

Zexion, upon noticing the abovementioned fact, had Vexen upgrade the thing to take moon beams as well. Now, one had not only the weather to worry about, but the moon's phases as well. (I'm assuming Kingdom Hearts has phases.)

Anyway, Xaldin began to cook the meat as the other members continued plowing. Supper finished at 6:00, well before the field was completely plowed. Everyone stopped to eat, as a result setting themselves back a good twenty minutes.

The plowing finished at 9:30 P.M. By that time, everyone was tired and aching from work that was far harder than their regular missions. The nobodies crawled into their respective tents and quickly fell asleep. And so ended the first day of farming.

This is proving harder than I thought. If you have any ideas as to what kind of troubles I… ahem… nature could throw at the Organization, please put it into a pm and send it over. Thanks for your support!


End file.
